As smart terminal devices are increasingly more popular and ubiquitous, and more and more people choose to drive to visit family and relatives, to adventure and travel, electronic maps are used more frequently. A user can conveniently locate a target location by using an electronic map, or enter a keyword on the electronic map to search for relevant information about shops or tourist spots of interest.
In the prior art, because the screen size of a smart terminal is fixed, the size of the display area in the electronic map is constant. Therefore, high-quality points of interest (POI) need to be selected on the electronic map, and preferentially presented to the user. The high-quality points of interest are selected based on the following principle: the importance of high-rise buildings is higher than that of low buildings. Therefore, the height of a building becomes a key factor for measuring whether the building can be deemed as a high-quality point of interest.
At present, building height data is usually collected manually.
However, the method of manually collecting the building height has the problems of low efficiency and high cost.